


Wild Dogs

by annabeth



Series: Demon Dogs [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Violent Sex, end of anime spoilers, no lube mentioned we die like men, post-anime canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "I don't have to like you to fuck you. But remember, Inuyasha, I won't be gentle."written for "gay sex" as a bonus fill for Banned Together Bingo 2020.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Demon Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Wild Dogs

"I did not take you for a fool, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, standing at the mouth of the cave with his hand on his sword pommel. "Though perhaps you've always been a fool."

"Hmph. You've always thought that, Sesshomaru. Don't lie and pretend you haven't." Inuyasha lounged back against the wall, Tetsusaiga within easy reach, but he didn't fondle it like Sesshomaru was doing with Bakusaiga. "And I've always hated you, just as much as you've always hated me."

"Then what are we doing here?" Sesshomaru scowled, drawing his hand away from Bakusaiga. "Why have you propositioned me like this? For it is true that I hate you. I would see you dead."

"No, you wouldn't, not anymore." Inuyasha knew he was smiling, and he knew it was feral with the glint of fangs. His own heart was spoken for, but this… this was something else, something he needed. He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was a desire to compete with Sesshomaru in yet another way to see which of them was stronger, or more suited to being their father's heir.

"Fine." Sesshomaru entered the cave, his long white hair flowing in the slight breeze behind him. "I accept."

Now this was interesting. Inuyasha had expected a pitched battle, a show of strength to prove that Sesshomaru was more powerful and therefore could acquiesce or decline as he pleased. Yet he was no longer menacing Inuyasha, or even—Inuyasha blinked as Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, then set it carefully aside. His left arm was oddly pale and unmarked, compared to his right, and yet it seemed as if Sesshomaru hardly cared that he had regained it.

"You're not going to try to kill me?" Inuyasha said, unfolding his crossed arms. He watched Sesshomaru keenly for any sign of violence, but there was only the normal leashed anger in his movements. Sesshomaru was really not about to try to lop his head off for his impudence.

"No. You are correct. I no longer wish you dead." Sesshomaru untied his flowing white trousers. "But make no mistake, Inuyasha: I still hate you."

"Then, why—" Inuyasha gestured to Sesshomaru, who was undressing coolly, without hurry or wasted motion. He stepped out of his trousers and folded them fastidiously, then undid his belt—all while Inuyasha watched in amazement.

"I don't have to like you to fuck you. But remember, Inuyasha, I won't be gentle." Sesshomaru continued undressing, casual, careful, not a flutter of an eyelash to show whether he minded this or not.

"Hah, like I'd _want_ that," Inuyasha said, and stripped out of his own fire-rat kimono with much more hurry that Sesshomaru had; his brother, even if Inuyasha hated his guts, stood before him nude and truly magnificent, gilded by the light entering the cave.

And he _did_ hate him—he knew they still loathed each other, that this would change nothing between them, yet he'd yearned for it anyway since he and Sesshomaru had helped defeat Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't explain his reasons to himself, never mind Sesshomaru, but the other _youkai_ —he wouldn't call him his brother, not anymore—had somehow agreed to his proposal.

And then, because Sesshomaru was as unpredictable as he was graceful, as graceful as he was beautiful, Inuyasha found himself knocked onto the ground of the cave, back stinging where it impacted the stone, and Sesshomaru was looming over him, bent on one knee, one hand flattened by his skull, a mere breath away from having slammed Inuyasha's head into the stone as well.

"I won't allow you any quarter, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, and his long silver hair swung down over his shoulder, coming to settle on Inuyasha's body. It was soft—softer than Inuyasha was expecting. Deep down, he wondered how much of this was just another battle, and how much of it was simple, perverse desire. Because Inuyasha knew lust didn't always make sense; he knew Sesshomaru would not be—

"I don't expect any," Inuyasha grumbled. "Do your worst, _Sesshomaru_." He lay back, and adjusted his body so that his legs bracketed Sesshomaru, wide and open. He hadn't necessarily planned on being the one to take it, but in retrospect he couldn't see any other way that this could have gone. Sesshomaru would never have allowed himself to be dominated—Inuyasha was already at a disadvantage in this battle, but that didn't mean he had to lose the war.

"Maybe I'll kill you after all," Sesshomaru said, running a single claw down Inuyasha's cheek, twisting a lock of Inuyasha's hair with that finger, then yanking—hard. Inuyasha bit his lip, but he didn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of a wince or complaint. He was tough—he'd been nearly killed numerous times by evil _youkai_ and by Naraku, and he'd never complained of near-fatal wounds before. This little power play wasn't going to make him waver or back down.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha said. "I could still hold my own against you, Sesshomaru, even without my superior sword."

"You denigrate Bakusaiga at your peril, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied, and this time when he drew his claw down Inuyasha's face, he did it just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood to the surface. "Now, shut up. If I have to listen to you, I won't be able to fuck you."

"Hmph," Inuyasha said, glaring. "I didn't think you'd have such an issue, _brother_." As much as he needed this—to feel Sesshomaru in intimate, inimitable ways—he couldn't help goading him. Neither of them really owned any fraternal sentiment towards the other, but it would needle Sesshomaru to be reminded that a _hanyou_ was his younger brother, whether he wanted to admit to it or not.

"Careful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a low, deadly voice. "I could easily kill you while you're submitting beneath me." He reached between Inuyasha's legs and without expression he pushed a sharp-clawed finger into Inuyasha. He clenched against the finger, not because he was afraid or wanted to push him out, but because he couldn't just let Sesshomaru have his way with no fight.

A version of Inuyasha who didn't fight against _everything_ didn't exist. He'd fought his feelings for Kikyo, and he'd struggled against his desire for Kagome, but this, this was simple. It was as easy as breathing to let Sesshomaru fuck him—even if he couldn't do it without a nominal resistance. Sesshomaru withdrew his finger.

"I hope you're prepared," he said, and then, in one unexpected, not to mention unexpectedly smooth, stroke he was hilted in Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha felt shock, a frisson of dismay, and then a stronger pulse of desire.

His own cock stirred, rising, and Sesshomaru ignored it completely. So Inuyasha wrapped his own fingers around himself and became aware, at last, of Sesshomaru's scent: he smelled like himself and of _other_. It wasn't Inuyasha's own scent on him, either. It was the scent of an arousal that Sesshomaru had never had before.

Sesshomaru was not as unmoved by this as he had protested. He might hate Inuyasha—and Inuyasha didn't doubt that he did—but he'd summoned desire, the ability to get his cock hard enough to impale Inuyasha on it, and he'd followed through.

"Is that all you've got?" Inuyasha taunted, watching Sesshomaru's face change. The smooth, blank expression he always, always wore began to crack. The fissures in his demeanor, his cool exterior, gave Inuyasha a weird sort of flip-flop in his lower belly. Sesshomaru looked… content, almost, as if fucking Inuyasha had scratched an itch he hadn't known he even had. And still—as his cock retreated, only to advance again, spearing Inuyasha down to the soul—he looked surprised, his golden eyes narrowed, his pale cheeks sporting flags of color.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled in his most commanding tone, and Inuyasha reached down between them. He found Sesshomaru where he was in intimate congress with Inuyasha's body and he grasped his cock, holding it tightly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. "Let go, whelp," he said. "I'm older and stronger than you. Take it like you asked for it."

"Oh, I'm not trying to stop you," Inuyasha said with another feral grin. "I'm just helping." And he squeezed gently, feeling the incredible satin of Sesshomaru's skin, the unforgiving heat and hardness of him, and he held onto him as he hitched his hips upward, causing Sesshomaru to sink into him.

As he got close, Inuyasha let go, and locked his ankles around Sesshomaru's lower spine, yanked him forward, until he was seated all the way inside. Sesshomaru's eyes had gone wide, his mouth open in surprise, as if he hadn't expected _that_ —the desire to initiate, the power to force Sesshomaru's hand. Or more accurately, his cock.

Inuyasha might be on the receiving end, but he wasn't powerless, and he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru dictate all the terms. With his ankles crossed behind Sesshomaru, he held his brother—so yes, he couldn't help but remember their familial connection after all—in place, keeping his cock for himself. He felt the strength of Sesshomaru in every throb of Sesshomaru's cock that communicated itself to Inuyasha through his passage. He felt the sting of being filled so utterly, the stretch of his body to accommodate Sesshomaru's dick, and the soft susurrus of Sesshomaru's breath as he leaned over him, panting close to his ear.

Sesshomaru smelled like wet musk and curdled longing, and Inuyasha couldn't explain how he knew or understood those scents, since Sesshomaru had never smelled quite like it before—nor could he explain why his nose wasn't offended by the scent.

On the contrary, he… _liked_ it? Inuyasha's own body thrummed with sensation, his heart pounding everywhere, from his ears to his cock to his swollen entrance, still split open by Sesshomaru's dick.

He relaxed his legs a little, and Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, just like the dog he was, and took up the reins again. He shoved into Inuyasha to the limit of his tether, his balls slapping against Inuyasha's ass, then he slid out cleanly, almost all the way. Inuyasha growled too, now, and tightened his hold on Sesshomaru's buttocks. Sesshomaru snarled and pitched his cock forward, once again sheathed inside Inuyasha and held there at his behest. Inuyasha refused to give in, to show any kind of weakness; things escalated, from both the violence of their union—Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's hair with every thrust, and dragged his claws down Inuyasha's chest, leaving scores of red, bloody tracks in his wake—to the feel of the desire ratcheting up in Inuyasha's own body.

His cock filled with even more blood, readying itself, and his skin felt stretched too taut over his bones, tingling and almost itchy, as he strove to reach the summit before Sesshomaru did. If he could get there first—if he could just _come_ first—he could control the outcome.

He could force Sesshomaru to hang on, to wait, to be _denied_ until Inuyasha said, without words, that it was okay.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped, and even as he filled him up, throbbing hard against the confines of Inuyasha's body, he lowered his head and bit Inuyasha hard, just upward and to the left of his collarbone. "You will not refuse me."

Inuyasha struggled, trying to push back, but Sesshomaru was apparently done being guided or led. He broke Inuyasha's hold and withdrew completely, leaving Inuyasha feeling so damn empty. He hadn't imagined what it would be like to be filled, then to lose that feeling, and it ached.

He grabbed a hank of Sesshomaru's hair and wrapped it around his hand, then dragged him closer. He _kissed_ him, gnawing at his bottom lip until it bled, and he drank that blood as his due, even as Sesshomaru pinned his legs apart with each arm—what a strange thing, for Sesshomaru to have two arms again—and buried himself as deep as he could go.

Thoroughly seated in Inuyasha's body, with Inuyasha only partly subdued, the struggle continued, defined by each brother trying to gain the upper hand. While Inuyasha throttled Sesshomaru's impulses with a kiss, Sesshomaru continued to draw in and pull out, dragging his throbbing cock along Inuyasha's insides, and Inuyasha, in turn, clamped his muscles down around the intrusion, making Sesshomaru rumble in his throat and try to shake out of the kiss, to pull away, to loose himself of Inuyasha's cramped hold.

Inuyasha let him break the kiss, and for a split second they were still connected by a bloody trail of saliva, then it broke, and Sesshomaru's mouth was bared in a snarl, his lips bleeding. He worked his way out of Inuyasha's tightened ring of muscle, only to hold himself there, on the edge, only the tip of his cock still breaching Inuyasha.

"I'll kill you for that," he said, and plunged into Inuyasha so powerfully, without warning, that Inuyasha felt his own body give against his commands. "You'll wish you had died before you asked for this."

"Oh yeah? I don't think you have the _guts_ , Sesshomaru. You know as well as I do you don't want me dead anymore. You said so yourself."

"My mind can be changed," Sesshomaru said, as if he'd never been just as implacable about trying to slay Inuyasha. As if he'd never coveted the Tetsusaiga for himself.

"So change it!" Inuyasha yelled, and his legs broke away from Sesshomaru's hands, and he immediately swept them back around Sesshomaru, and pulled him in closer, tighter. Sesshomaru's scent was shifting on the breeze—and it was strange, but his hair waved slowly in an unseen wind, and Inuyasha wondered about that. They were inside a cave, after all.

Inuyasha tugged hard on the captive chunk of Sesshomaru's hair and, imitating him, lifted his hand, set it to Sesshomaru's pale, unblemished chest, and dragged all five claws down as powerfully as he could. Blood welled, eager and crimson-red, and Sesshomaru roared even as he was forced tighter into the confines of Inuyasha's body.

And then Inuyasha decided that whichever one of them held out, whichever still had the clear head at the end, would be the victor of the little battle.

So he flexed the muscles deep within, gripping and releasing the column of hard, throbbing flesh that pierced him, and Sesshomaru, apparently caught by surprise—and how was it, that he didn't see that coming, when Inuyasha had already employed similar tricks in this encounter?—keened and whimpered (like a dog) and his hands found their way to Inuyasha's hips, clamping down strongly, burying his claws in Inuyasha's flesh as his body shook and fell apart above Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru came, and the splash of it against Inuyasha filled him with satisfaction; he closed his eyes, pumped his own cock, and accepted the way Sesshomaru felt inside—the jerk and twitch of his spending dick—and used it to his own advantage. He felt his own completion steal over him, spinning him around till his mind and body couldn't get their bearings, and finally, when he subsided, panting and spent, he saw the white streaks mingling with blood and sweat on Sesshomaru's smooth chest.

Sesshomaru summarily pulled out, Inuyasha's body temporarily clinging to him, then his hole let go and Sesshomaru stood up.

"I hope you're happy now," he said, "and by happy, I mean destroyed by your own filthy desire." He wiped his hand down his torso, smearing the blood, sweat, and come, and turned away.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare—" Inuyasha didn't understand. The cool, implacable exterior was back, as if it had never wavered, as if Sesshomaru's mask had never been broken. How had he done it? He had come first, yet he seemed utterly unmoved by the experience. And Inuyasha's body was too wrung out to move yet, still Sesshomaru could get to his feet and—he was getting dressed.

In moments, as if suddenly he'd found his haste, Sesshomaru was clothed again, and Bakusaiga was sheathed in his belt, and he was leaving.

Inuyasha lay back, breathing unevenly, and tried to regain his equilibrium. Somehow, despite everything, he'd lost that battle.

But it wasn't too late to win the war.

END


End file.
